Saints of South Boston
by JustANormanReedusFan
Summary: When Stephanie Campbell starts dating Murphy MacManus things couldn't have been any better, but will one night on St. Patricks' day change everything? I'm horrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Connor or Murphy or any of the awesome characters from The Boondock Saints. I do however own Stephanie Campbell, and that's about it. The story takes place during the first Boondock Saints movie. **

I woke up that morning in the boys loft like I had been doing on every Saturday morning for the past 4 months since I've been dating Murphy MacManus. I had met the boys two years ago at my uncles' bar, McGintys. I moved to Boston against my parents' wishes to keep a closer eye on my mothers' brother. Even though he is getting much older in age, he still insists on working full time in a rowdy Irish bar in south Boston. I remember the first day I met the two brothers that day on the bar.

_I had been working part time at Docs bar for a while after school. I had been go to college to get my RN license at the time, and needed money for rent and food, so, naturally I talked to my uncle and got a job at his bar_.

_"__B-b-b-oys, this is me sisters daughter, Stephanie." He said, handing the three men across the bar each a beer. "She'll b-b-b-b-be workin' da baron w-w-weekends a-afterschool. FUCK. ASS."_

_"__Ello, Stephanie," said the lighter haired man across from me. "M'name's Connor, an' this 'ere," he said, ruffling the hair of the darker haired man sitting beside him. "Is me younger brudder Murphy." Murphy suddenly looked away from his beer momentarily to slap his brother on the back of his head, and turned back to me._

_"__He hasn't a clue wha 'e's sayin," he said rolling his eyes at his brother, who was now rubbing the back of his neck and laughing. "We're twins."_

_"__And who's this?" I asked, pointing the man with long, dark brown hair and a beard sitting on the other side of Connor. He moved his hand out to me and I shook his hand._

_"__You can call me Rocco." He jokingly winked at me and I laughed._

_"__Well, it's nice to meet you guys." I said, wiping off the counter, Doc already long gone. "Do you guys need anything else?"_

_Thinking about that old memory always put a smile on my face. I was so lost in my thoughts that I barely felt Murphy shift in the bed beside me. We were both facing each other now and he moved a strand of my light brown hair out of my eyes and gave me a quick peck on my lips._

_"__G'mornin' Steph, what are you smilin' about." He said grinning and playing with a piece of my hair._

_"__Just thinking." I replied, rubbing my fingers across the tattoo on his neck. I always loved it when he played with my hair and he knew that. That was usually the unfair advantage he used to get morning sex, but I could hear Connor in the shower and I wasn't about to make this morning to awkward for him._

_I gave Murphy a quick kiss and when I went to pull away he brought me in closer, but I eventually broke free, "I have work this morning," I said as I go up from the bed and gathered my work scrubs and make up from my overnight bag. "But I'll come by the bar tonight if you'll be there."_

_"__We'll be there after work, lass." He said getting up from the bed and giving me a small kiss on the cheek. "Tis ' after all." I rolled my eyes and gave him a smile and a small kiss on the lips. He hugged into my body from behind and started to kiss my neck. I knew I'd probably have an embarrassing hicky there later on, but I didn't really care about that at the moment. I accidently dropped the clothes and make up I had gathered and turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed my waist. I was only wearing Murphys black t-shirt, which was huge on my small body, and even though I was much shorter than him, when I lifted my arms the shirt went a little above my thighs, showing half of my purple panties._

_"__Well, G'mornin to you too." I heard Connor say from behind me. I quickly let go of Murphy and tried to cover myself the best that I could. He was naked, only a towel wrapped around his middle and dripping wet from the shower he just took. Even though I was with Murphy, I could help but notice my eyes sometimes drifting over to Connor. After all, He was basically built like some kind of Greek God. Tan and muscular, gorgeous light blue eyes just like Murphys. Murphy, of course, was gorgeous too. Muscular, but slightly slimmer, which I liked, hot tempered, which always made thing interesting. Sex with Murphy could be sweet at times, which is fantastic, but sometimes it's like he uses my body to get out all of his frustrations, which is thrilling an unpredictable. Not to mention he was hung like a horse. Sometime I caught myself wondering if he and Connor were identical in that form too. _

_"__Sorry, Conner." I said, slightly blushing._

_"__S'alright, lass." He said, walking to his side of the room to get his clothes on and looked back at me. "Not like I mind much." He playfully winked and Murphy threw a sock he found in the floor at him._

_"__Left tha shower runnin for ya so ya got some hot water goin'." Connor said, sliding his boxers on, but polite enough to stay hidden behind the towel. Damn._

_"__Why thank you Connor," I said, breaking out of Murphys hold on my waist. "That was very sweet." I bent down to pick up my clothes and the stuff I dropped when I felt Murphys hands on my ass and pinch me._

_"__Hey!" I shrieked and turned around to face the culprit._

_"__Sorry lass," Murphy said as he shrugged. "Yer not wearin any green."_

_I slapped his chest and rolled my eyes. He could tell I wasn't really mad. Again, careful not to expose any part of my ass to Murphy this time, I went to pick up all my stuff from the floor. _

_Taking a shower in the MacManus household is no easy task. When all of us had first become friends, I rarely spent time at their house. It was obvious that men lived there, and that no women had ever been there, or stuck around long enough to make the environment more livable. Empty beer cans, pizza boxes, and trash littered all over the apartment. The toilet and shower just out in the open with no curtain or even a wall. _

_Once we started to get a little more comfortable in our friendship, I told Murph and Conn that I couldn't spend much time in their house due to the condition it was in. Call me a prude or whatever you want, but it was disgusting. Eventually I talked them into getting a curtain for their shower, but their was nothing they could do for the toilet but hang a few curtains around it to at least give a little more privacy than before. After Murph and I started dating, I talked my older brother, Sam, into building a new bathroom for them in the apartment for a very cheap price._

_Sam was a contractor and had no problem with helping us build a small bathroom area in the boys apartment, but the only thing he couldn't do was get the old gross toilet from the other side of the room out so we just had to leave it there. _

_Once I was done with my shower, I walked out of the bathroom to find the boys sitting in the kitchen area drinking coffee and reading the newspaper._

_"__Shouldn't you go take your shower now, Mister?" I asked Murphy, who looked up from his paper, looked at me, then at the paper again._

_"__Nah, girl. Took one las' night." He said, moving behind me from where I was standing at the mirror in the living room putting on my make-up and wrapped his strong arms against my waist. "But I'm gunna take one before we leave t'night." _

_"__If I get off work in time." I said, trying to put on my mascara. "Do you know how crazy the ER can get on St. Patricks' day?"_

_He chuckled and placed a small kiss on my neck. "You're so beautiful naturally, why do you put all that stuff on?" He said, referring to my foundation._

_"__I work in a hospital full of sick people." I said pulling my hair into a messy bun. "No need to make them feel any sicker by seeing my natural face."_

_He turned me around to face him and held his face so close to mine that our foreheads were touching when he whispered, "You're gorgeous, girl." He rubbed his thumb playfully across my lips and then gave me a slow kiss. I opened my mouth a little to give his tongue access, which he accepted._

_"__C'mon Murph," Connor said, clearing his throat. "Lass, ya gotta get ta work."_

_In a hurry, I let Murphy go and looked up at the clock. I had about 20 minutes to get to work and if I was going to make it on time, I had to leave now. I put all my stuff back up in the overnight bag in the corner and put my socks and shoes on. I gave Murphy a quick kiss goodbye and gave Connor a peck on the cheek as usual and was headed out the door._

_"__Oh, and just in case I can't make it to the bar," I said, grabbing my rosary from the side of the door next to their own. "Try not to get into any trouble tonight." Their answers were grumpy mumbles. __God help those boys.__ I thought as I chuckled to myself._

_And that would be the first chapter of my new Boondock Saints series. I know that the past 2 stories that I have made didn't really work out to well, but I have a good feeling about this story. I am welcome to any kind of criticism and I hate to be "that kind of author" but a review would make me super happy! Have a good day! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Connor or Murphy or any of the awesome characters from The Boondock Saints. I do however own Stephanie Campbell, and that's about it. The story takes place during the first Boondock Saints movie. **

The ER was about as busy as you could imagine it would be on St. Pattys' day. Most of the good people of Boston decided that it would be a good idea to start the drinking a little earlier tonight, so their was the usual broken bones, drunks in the lobby, all the regular good stuff. I was really hoping I could make it to Docs' tonight to celebrate with Murph, but I might not be able to. I know the boys' won't want to get too drunk tonight. Going to Mass with a hangover can be a bitch.

Just as I was letting my mind drift off with happy thoughts, I was quickly brought back to reality by my friend, Chloe, calling my name from across the hall. Chloe was a nurse here in the ER and we became friends instantly on my first day. She was truly a beautiful girl. With her dark skin and dark brown curly hair and big brown eyes, she is constantly hit on, well; she was, until she started wearing that beautiful diamond ring on her left ring finger. I had met her fiancé, Dave, a couple times, and he seemed like a great man.

It took me a second to respond, but before I could reply she was handing me a chart of our latest patient and giving me a very tired look. I could tell she had been swamped with patients.

"Girl, you've had your head in the clouds all day," she said, "here, I thought you would want to take this one. Good luck." She gave me a wink and then headed off in the other direction. I took a look at the chart and the familiar name across the page made me roll my eyes. What had Connor gotten himself into this time?

I walked into the examination room to find Connor on the table holding an ice pack to his nose and crotch. He looked like he really was in a lot of pain. I also noticed he was still in his work uniform.

"Why?" I said, trying like hell not to giggle.

He shot up in surprise and relaxed when he saw it was only me. "Ya have no idea 'ow bad this 'urts."

"What did you do?" I said walking towards him. "And where's Murphy?"

"Murph is home, gettin us a change a clothes. Why is it ya just assume I did sumthan?"

I raised my eyebrow at him and started to tap my foot, waiting for an answer.

"I did nothin wrong."

I waited.

"Just tried ta make friends wit dis new girl."

I squinted my eyes at him. "The lesbians' and light bulb joke, huh?"

With a hint of a smile breaking through, he hung his head down, acting like he was ashamed. I started shaking my head at him, but I couldn't hold back anymore and started laughing. "Damn it, Connor." I lightly pushed on his arm. "That's what you get for trying to piss people off."

"Ya shoulda seen dis gurl Steph," he said, laughing and smiling with me. "She had ta be pre-op fer Christ fuckin' sake."

"Lords fuckin' name!" Said a voice from over at the door. I turned around to see Murphy standing at the door holding a pair of Connors' clothes. "How are ya, love?" Murph asked, walking towards me and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm good," I said as Murphy gave Connor his clothes. "But there are these two Irish guys that have been giving me trouble."

"Well," Connor started, "maybe those two Irish guys can make it up to ya t'night at tha bar."

"And then later, at your place?" Murphy whispered in my ear.

"I don't know guys, I mean, I'd love too, but I'm super swamped here at work." While the boys let out a whine. I grabbed Connors chart from the end of the bed and took a look.

"I think I'll be fine, lass. The boss jus wanted me ta get checked out. Gave me an Murph here the rest a tha day off fer it." Conn said, sliding his shirt on.

"Well, maybe ya should piss off more angry lesbians." Murphy said, giving Connor a playful shove.

I rolled my eyes and gave Murphy a shove. "You boys go home, and Connor, put some ice on your," I paused for a minute and gestured towards his crotch. "ice your 'fella' and then you should feel at least a little better by tonight."

"Wha, no exam?" He joked.

Murphy shoved Connor towards the door. When Connor was far enough that he wouldn't notice, I grabbed Murphys arm and pulled him back into the room. I kissed him and before I knew it, his tongue was exploring the inside of my mouth. I broke off the kiss and rubbed my thumb over his bottom lip.

"If you don't get too drunk tonight, you can always come over to my house." I gave him a wink and then a soft peck on the lips. He smiled and took my hand in his. We walked down the hall behind Connor as he flirted with every passing nurse in the hall. When we reached the outside, Connor turned around.

"I guess I'll see ya at Mass, right."

"You bet, Conn." I let go of Murphys hand and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "Be more careful, sweetie." He gave me a smile.

"Me, lass? Ya know I like ta live dangerously." I rolled my eyes and turned to Murphy. He moved a small piece of hair that had fallen out of the messy bun I had it place in and put his forehead on mine.

"I'll see ya t'night at yer house, lass."

"It's a date." He gave me a kiss goodbye and then walked back home with Connor. I walked back in the hospital and picked up on work again. Before I knew it, my shift was over. I had to stay a couple more hours to get some crappy paperwork done, but by the time I was done, it was way too late to go to the bar. I never liked walking home so late from the hospital, so I usually just get a taxi at this time of night. It was a little harder to hail a cab, but I managed. Once I got home, I took a quick shower and put on a tank top and some of the plaid pajama bottoms that Murphy let me have a few years ago. Relaxing on the couch and half watching adult swim, I was totally relaxed and almost a sleep. Waiting up for Murph was getting harder and harder by every passing minute. Just as I was about to give up and just assume he got too drunk to make the trip here, their was a knock on the door.

I looked through the peep hole in the apartment door and saw Murphy standing there. When I opened the door, I noticed what kind of condition he was in. He had bruises on his face, a black eye, and his lip looked busted. "Oh my God, Murph!" I said pulling him inside. I tried not to think to hard about how he was limping a little."Are you okay, baby? What happened?"

**Okay, so small warning. Chapter 3 is going to mostly be smut. It may take me a while to write, but I promise that I will update soon for all the people reading! Please leave some reviews. I would really appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Connor or Murphy or any of the awesome characters from The Boondock Saints. I do however own Stephanie Campbell, and that's about it. The story takes place during the first Boondock Saints movie. **

**I would also like to say thank you to vanilla2369 for putting this story on her favorites list! Thanks for reading!**

Before I could ask Murphy another question, he brought me in to his arms and kissed me with everything he had left in him. His hands roaming across every inch of my body, touching me like he thought he was never going to see me again. Once the surprise of the kiss had gone away, I started to kiss him back with just as much force as he had. Curiosity had gotten the best of me and I just had to know what was going on. I broke the kiss and moved out of his grip.

"Murphy, is everything alright? What happened to you? Where is Connor?"

"Shhhhh." He said, grabbing my upper arms and pulling me back into his hold. "Everyone's alright, jus got inta a bit of a scruff down at tha bar."

"Oh my God,"

"Don't worry," he tightened his arms around me and gave my forehead a kiss. "It's all over, lass. Let's jus focus on each other right now, huh?" He tilted my head up and we met our lips together. He was being sweeter and softer than he was when he originally arrived, and knowing Murphy, that wouldn't last long. I better enjoy this side of him while I can. I worked my hands under his shirt and pulled it off. I always loved just staring at his naked torso, hell, staring at any part of him naked was breath taking. After I was done admiring the view, I started tugging at his belt. He chuckled at my eagerness and stepped back. He effortlessly pulled my tank top off and seemed very relieved by the fact I had chosen to go bra-less. Poor Murph could do a lot of things, but taking off a bra was something he never quite mastered in his 27 years of life.

After taking a second to breath, Murphy took one of my breasts in his hand, and started licking and teasing the nipple of my other breast. I threw my head back and moaned. He seemed very pleased by my reaction, so he undid the tie of my pajama pants and started rubbing my clit through my panties, making me forget how to breathe for a few seconds. He lifted me up on my kitchen counter and ripped off my panties and continued rubbing me, this time without my underwear in the way.

I was lost in all the pleasure he was making me feel. How he never gave up on my breasts, constantly sucking and squeezing. Murphy has always loved my breast. I had always hated my small b cups, but Murphy constantly commented on how they were '_just the right size.'_ He could always make me feel special.

"C'mon Murphy, just fuck me already!" He chuckled again at my eagerness and kissed me on the lips.

"You really want this, huh?" He said, raising his fingers to his mouth and licking my juices off. "Jesus woman, yer wetter than a damn sea otter."

I smacked his chest, carefully so I wouldn't hit any of his bruises, and rolled my eyes. He always had to make some comment on how much he turned me on. The asshole knows he can make me wet easier than anyone. He backed away and finished taking his pants off, revealing his full erection. Once he took off his boxers, I hopped off the counter and took a hold of his hand. "Bedroom." I said, pulling his hand in the direction of my room. He, very carefully, spun me around to face him and picked me up bridal style. I shrieked and laughed as he did a quick jog back to my room.

Once we arrived at our destination, he laid me down on my queen sized bed, and kissed my neck. He made his way to my collarbone when my brain started to function properly again. "The door." He made a sound of protest, but got up from the bed and closed the door. Back when I lived with my parents, they had a key to my apartment. Long story short, my mother accidently walked in on me in my room with an old boyfriend. Even though she lives nowhere near me anymore, I still can't have sex with the door open.

Murphy practically jumped back on the bed and on top of me. I barely had enough strength to move is up on the bed on the pillows, but I managed. We just laid their, holding and kissing each other, his erection pressing against my bare thigh.

"Are ya ready, Steph?"

"What are you waiting for MacManus?"

He didn't need any more motivation than that. He sat up on his knees and pressed my legs apart. He took the head of his cock and rubbed it across my slit, making me gasp. He entered me, and for a moment, everything just stopped. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing was going through my mind. The only thing that I cared about at that moment was the feeling of Murphy guiding his cock in and out of me. He started out slow, allowing me to adjust for a moment, and then he showed no mercy, slamming onto my G-spot with every stroke. I couldn't do anything but moan like a cheap whore and leave a few scratches on his back and his arms that I was sure Connor would give us both hell about when he saw them.

My first orgasm came and went rather quickly, but still very amazing, and Murphy wasn't slowing down. He drilled harder and harder until my second orgasm hit me hard. I could see stars as I closed my eyes. By this point, my throat was starting to hurt due to all the screaming I did during the first orgasm. I was defiantly going to get some neighbor complaints tomorrow. _Eh, fuck em._ I though as I could feel Murphy start to tremble.

He was close to coming, but his arms were also starting to get tired. I kissed his sweaty forehead and told him to switch positions. Suddenly I was on top and doing all the work as he relaxed into the pillows. Hey, I guess he deserves it. He's done a damn good job so far. I bobbed up and down a few more times. I loved this position. I always felt more filled when I was on top, and Murphy was big enough to reach places none of my previous had been able to, which made this position that much more amazing. I was already hitting my third orgasm when he shot his seed deep inside me.

When his cock got soft, he slipped out of me and I laid down next to him on my side. He moved my, now, tangled hair out of my eyes and smiled.

"Ya know," he started. "Ya should get a haircut, lass. Yer bangs er always in tha way."

"Maybe," I ran my hand through the tangled mess. "I thought about getting it all cut off."

"S'not get too drastic there, lass."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "I need a shower."

"Yeah, you do."

"Hey!"

"And a little trim on yer legs might not kill ya either."

"You're such an asshole." I laughed and shoved him. "Tell me why I'm dating you again?"

"Haven't tha foggiest." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

I rolled my eyes, an action I do a lot around the boys, and got up from the bed. "Wanna join me in the shower, Hun?" I asked, stretching my sore body. He nodded and got up from the bed to stretch like me. "I'll go get our clothes; can you start the shower for us?" I asked, grabbing the red silk robe Murphy loved from my closet. He made his way to the bathroom, walking their as naked as the day he was born, while I tied my robe together and went to gather out clothes that were scattered all around the living room and kitchen.

When I got to the bathroom, I noticed Murphy had already jumped in the shower, so I set our clothes on the counter and hopped in behind him. He brought me close into his arms and gave me a kiss on my cheek. He picked up the shampoo, and massaged it through my hair. I leaned my head back and let myself soak up the pleasant feeling of Murphys fingers running through my hair. After I rinsed my hair off, I picked up the washcloth and lathered it up with soap. I washed off Murphys face and his chest, carefully avoiding pressing on any of the cuts or bruises

"Can I hear the full story about your bar fight?" I asked, hoping things didn't go too bad.

"Sum Russian assholes came in, started orderin us around, tryin ta take tha bar."

"Oh my god, is Doc alright?" I asked, worried about my poor old uncle.

"Yeah, 'e's fine. Everyone did alright. Ta be honest, Rocco probably got the worst of it. Made some shtupid joke and ended up getting punched."

"Damn." Rocco always did know how to get himself in trouble. "He's okay, though, right?"

"Yeah, probably jus a broken nose."

I gave Murphy a big hug and he hugged me back tighter. "Thank you so much for protecting Doc. I know you didn't have to, none of my old boyfriends would have had the guts that you and Conn do."

"Hey hey," he said, starting to rock back and forth. "You and Doc are like family ta us. Hell, you guys _are_ our family here in America and ya mean tha world ta us both." He kissed me on the top of my head and I just smiled. I had really found the best guy ever. What more could a girl want.

After the shower, I put my pajamas back on and he put on his boxers and we laid back into my bed. We were cuddled up together and things were so comfortable, until my house phone started ringing. "Who the hell calls at," I paused to look at the clock. "3 a.m.!" I was seriously pissed.

"I'll get it fer ya love. Tell 'em ta piss off."

Yup, I have the best boyfriend ever. He got up from the bed and answered my phone angrily. It must have been Connor on the phone, because he dropped the angry and just sounded more annoyed and started speaking in Gaelic.

"Cad é? Uimh deartháir! Tá mé ag fanacht le Stephanie anocht."

Her eyebrow raised at the mention of her name, but she just ignored it and rolled over in the bed, wishing Murphy would hurry up. Damn, the bed was cold without him.

"Cén chaoi go díreach a dhéanann tú a bhainistiú a fháil greamaithe sa doirteal go díreach?"

I could hear amusement in his voice now. What the hell was going on? I raised up out of the bed and gave him a questioning look. He gave me the _one minute_ sign and continued the conversation.

'Ní féidir leat a fháil Rocco chun cabhrú?" He let out a loud sigh. "Maith go leor, Maith go leor, beidh mé a bheith ann i nóiméid. Just a lig dom a rá goobye. Yeah, ceart go leor. Fodhlíthe."

He hung up the phone and looked at me. "I'm sorry lass, but I gotta get goin." He went to put his pants and his shirt on. "Connor somehow managed to get his shirt caught in the sink drain somehow. God only knows wha he does when I'm gone." He sat down on the side of the bed and gave me a kiss.

I sighed. "Punch Connor In the arm for ruining our night together when you get there." I said, joking, but knowing full well that he was going to do that anyway.

He smiled and gave me one last kiss before he got up from the bed. "Sleep tight, Stephanie, I'll see ya tamorrow."

"Goodnight, Murphy."

**Hey guys! So here is chapter 3. I actually finished this chapter a little faster than I thought I would, so, yay! I just had this weird urge to write this scene and it's 4 in the morning. Anyway, chapter 4 is on the way. Please feel free to leave a review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Connor or Murphy or any of the awesome characters from The Boondock Saints. I do however own Stephanie Campbell, and that's about it. The story takes place during the first Boondock Saints movie. **

**So, I realize that it wasn't on a Sunday in the movie, but I just sort of…wrote it that way. It doesn't take away from the original plot of the story so I think it should be okay. I'm trying not to drift far away from the original, but this **_**is**_** an AU. **

I woke up early that Sunday morning in my bed, without Murphy. I stretched my arm out in the bed, looking for him, until I remembered he had to leave last night. I think it had something to do with Connor. I know that Connor probably just didn't want to sleep alone in their apartment. He did that a lot. Whenever Murphy would try to spend the night, Connor would sometimes get lonely and call my apartment to tell Murphy to come back home. It was sweet, annoying at times, but sweet. I told me a lot about how much they loved each other.

I got out of bed and popped my back. It was going to be a long day. I could just feel it in my bones. A feeling in the pit of my stomach was telling me to call the boys. _Eh, fuck it._ I thought. It would seem way too clingy to call just on a feeling. Besides, I'll see them this morning at mass.

I put on my black dress, not to short, but not too long, slipped on my stilettos, put on Murphys' favorite perfume, grabbed my sweater and was out the door right on time. I walked down the street to the church crowded with mostly elderly women and young children that I assume were grandchildren. It made me think about the times my nana would drag me to church every Sunday morning. I always hated it as a child, and I hated it even more as an adult. However, I did like seeing the MacManus men there every morning, usually deep in prayer in what sounded like Latin. I always sat beside them, and I always left with them. I would say a quick prayer while they went up to the alter and did their thing and then I would leave with them.

I had always tried to mingle a bit with some of the elderly women at church. I guess I just always thought it wouldn't hurt to make a few friends there. When I arrived, I notice something was off. No MacManus in sight. No Murphy rushing up to kiss me. No Connor making _'Get a room'_ comments. Where are they? I looked in the chapel, the bathrooms, I even checked near the confession booth. They were nowhere in sight. The boys have never missed a day of mass. Something's wrong. I feel it.

I took a quick jog to their house. They just had to be there. Maybe they just didn't wake up in time. Maybe they got into an argument/fight and lost track of time. _Maybe something bad had happened. _No! I can't think like that. I started walking a little faster when I noticed the police tape. _No, this can't be happening._ I walked up to the big crowed.

"Hey," I said as I tapped on some random girls shoulder. "Do you know what's going on here?"

"The police found two dead bodies in the alley this morning." I suddenly couldn't feel my legs. I felt sick to my stomach. "Can you believe that? I mean, two guys, murdered right here in this alley."

With tears in my eyes, I ignored the people in front of me and pushed my way to the front of the line. When I got there, I noticed a man in a suit with headphones in his ears, studying the two corpses. One of the men had a bandage wrapped around his head, and the other had a rather odd bandage wrapped around his ass. I took a deep breath; the dead men were not Connor and Murphy. That was a huge relief right there. I need to get into the apartment.

After sneaking past a few policemen, I had managed to get into the building. I walked up to the 5th floor, their floor, and it was covered in tape. The door, however, was open. Just to see if the boys were there, I took a peek in the apartment. Water covered the flood and there was some blood on the wall. I noticed the nasty toilet gone, but no MacManus was in sight. _What the hell went on here? Where are the boys?_ Maybe they went to the bar? I need to talk to Doc.

I managed to sneak out of the apartment complex unseen and headed towards my own apartment. I needed to talk to Doc, but I need to change into something more comfortable first. Once I got through the door, I went straight to my room and opened my closet doors. I folded my church clothes up and took out some regular clothes. A short sleeved, black and gray '_Hard Rock Café'_ tee, some ripped dark blue skinny jeans, and black converse. I was out the door in no time and off to McGintys'.

Once I got there, I burst through the doors. Since it was a Sunday, most of the regulars were at church, but there were a few drinking beer in the booths. Not a MacManus in sight. When I walked up to the bar, I noticed Doc talking to some man in a suit. The same man identifying the bodies outside the boys apartment. _What have they done?_ I walked up to Doc and the man who was handing him his card.

"And if you hear from them, just tell them what I've told you."

Doc nodded and turned to notice me. "S-Steph!"

"Uncle Doc, is everything okay?" I said, walking up, not taking an eye off the man questioning my poor, sweet, uncle.

"Hi, I'm Agent Smecker with the FBI," he said, extending his hand. I shook his hand and waited for him to finish. "We've been looking for the MacManus brothers ever since this morning…"

"Are they in any trouble?"

"No, Miss…"

"Campbell."

"No Miss Campbell, we believe the men were attacked by two Russian mobsters." I could hardly process what this man was telling me. "They seem to have been acting in self-defense. They aren't in any trouble; we just need the full story here. So as I was telling your uncle here, if you see or hear from them, give me a call. "

"Yeah, we'll do that." I said. He gave Doc and I one more hand shake goodbye, and then left the bar. I turned to my uncle with a questioning look.

"Should we trust him?"

"C-c-c-can't be sh-sh-sure, lass." He said moving to get his key from the safe place under the bar. "I gotts g-get down to tha hospital. FUCK. ASS."

"Hospital? Why?"

"The boys g-gave me a c-c-c-c… the gave me a c-c-c-c, fuck, they told me to go down there to meet them." He said, heading out the door.

I quickly followed after him "Wait, you talked to the boys?" he nodded his head. "What's happening with them? Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I only know w-what the d-d-detective said, and h-hell if I was gunna tell 'im where they are." I giggled a bit. Why is it that no Irish person I willing to talk to the police? I'm glad that he did tell him. Maybe this will give me a chance to figure out what the fuck is going on around here.

"I'm going with you." I said, and Doc shrugged. I hailed us both a cab to the hospital, my work, and when we arrived we searched the halls for the boys. I noticed Chloe working up a patient in the hall and stopped her.

"Hey, Chloe." She turned around and smiled when she noticed me.

"Girl, you best get outta this hospital before Nina, the nightmare in charge, puts you to work on your day off." I laughed as she told her patient to step on the scale to get his weight. Once she was done working him up, she told him what room to go to and turned back to me.

"Chloe, I need to know, have you seen Murphy or Connor around here?" She had met Murphy a few times while we were out on a date and we bumped into her, and she knew Connor from the previous evening.

"You know, I thought I saw them in the pediatrics hall talking to and playing with the kids. Real sweet man you got there, girl. They might still be in there." I smiled at the thought. Murphy and Connor have always been good with kids. They must not be too bad off. That thought made me take a breath of relief.

"Thanks Chlo, good luck with Nightmare Nina." She laughed and I took off with Doc down the hall to the pediatric ward, and sure enough, there they were, talking to a young boy who I've treated up here before. I believe his name was Ryan. If I remember correctly, Ryan has inoperable lung cancer. Things didn't really look good for him until we go him in remission a few years back. The fact that he's back isn't a very good sign, but by the time I reached them; a nurse was taking him to a room.

"Murphy!" I said, happy to see he was doing okay. He had a few bandages, but nothing fatal. Connor on the other hand, looked like shit. I gave Murphy a big hug, to which he responded to by almost squeezing the life out of me with a bigger hug. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, low enough for Connor not to hear.

"Thought I'd never see ya again." He kissed my cheek. "I thought I was gunna die today." I couldn't stop the tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh, Murphy." I said, holding closer. I couldn't even imagine never seeing him again. "I'm here, you and Connor are okay. That's all that matters." He tilted my head up and gave me a rough kiss. My lips felt like they would be bruises, but he needed this, hell, I needed this.

"Get a room you two!" I heard Connor say, who was now sitting on the hospital bed in the hallway. I pulled away from Murphy with a smile and a few tears betraying me and falling down my cheeks.

"Connor!" I said, pulling him into a hug. He hissed a bit at the pain, but when I tried to ease off of him, he just brought me back in, harder than before. Something terrible has happened. The boys never scare so easily. "Are you okay, Conn?" I said, whispering in his ear.

"I'll be fine, love." Don't cha worry 'bout me." He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes as he wiped a few tears away. "Don't cry, lass. We're okay now. Everyone's safe."

"Thank God." I said.

"Yes, lass. He was defiantly lookin out fer us this morning." Connor said giving Murphy a nod.

"Thanks fer comin' Doc." Murphy said, turning his attention from Connor to my uncle. I was so happy to see that the boys were okay, I almost forgot about Doc.

"An F.B.I. Agent came by tha bar. He left me 'is c-c, he left me 'is c-c, he left me this." He handed Murphy the card with Smeckers' information on it. Murphy passed it to Connor who took it and read the information written on the card.

"What are you going to do?" I asked them.

"We're going to turn ourselves in, it was self-defense." Connor stated, like he had to prove a point.

"Y-y-yeah, that's wha he said."

"How tha fuck does he know tha?" Murphy started to say. "We haven't even spoken ta anyone yet." I walkedover to Murph and grabbed his hand in a comforting manor. He's been through a lot of shit today. Him and Connor, both have.

"Don't know. He didn't say." I said, squeezing Murphys hand.

"You talked to him?" The boys said in unison.

"Long story." I said, not wanting to get into it right here in the hospital hallway.

"I think we all 'ave a bit a explainin' ta do." Murphy said. He walked over to help Connor up off the seat. Poor Connor looked horrible. He could barely walk on his own. "Listen Doc, we need ya ta do us a favor." He continued as he picked up a partially filled garbage bag.

"A-anything"

"Hold this shit fer us, Doc. We'll be comin back fer it when we get out."

"Right." He says one last time. He turned and exited the building, giving one last "FUCK. ASS." A few nuns gave him some dirty looks, but I just rolled my eyes. He can't help it. Some people just aren't use to it. I can remember back when it would bath me. That was a long time ago. I've grown accustom to it now.

With Connor clinging on to his arm, Murphy started to head for the doors. "Wait, let me go with you guys." The both rejected the offer at the same time. "Seriously, Connor is hurt. Let me at least get you guys a cab to the police station." They eventually stopped protesting under the agreement that I had to stay away from the police station, go pick up their clothes, and give them to Rocco to bring to them. Apparently Rocco is allowed to go see them. After I got the cab for them, I walked down the street and headed to the boys apartment for the second time today. This has been the most fucked up situation I can think of right now. I just want to get home, take a bath, and go to bed 6 hours early.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Connor or Murphy or any of the awesome characters from The Boondock Saints. I do however own Stephanie Campbell, and that's about it. The story takes place during the first Boondock Saints movie. **

I went to the boys' apartment that evening to pick up their clothes and rosaries. Since the investigation had technically ended later that evening the cops weren't sniffing around like they were early this morning. So, I walked into the apartment, ripping down the forgotten police tape, and opened Murphys' drawer. I picked out his gray tee-shirt, some jeans, but when I went to grab the shirt, my hand came in contact with something that felt like a rock. When I picked up the shirt I saw it. A little shell sitting at the bottom of his dresser. I rolled the little shell around in my hand and chuckled at the memory.

"_I __hate__ the beach!" said an angry Murphy, kicking around at the sand by the changing room. "Nuthin' ta do but get sand in yer swim suit an' get a burn from tha feckin sun!" I finished putting on my new bikini, and stepped out of the beaches changing area. It was a cute little bikini. It had a black top with a small four leaf clover on the left cup, and dark green bottoms to match the clover on top. Once Murphy turned around and saw me, I could see his jaw drop. "I could, however get use ta tha sights a that." I blushed. I've only known Murphy and his brother, Connor, for a year and a half, but I already feel comfortable enough with asking them to be my date to my older sisters' wedding back in my home town. Well, technically I asked Murphy, but one of the things I've noticed is that you don't get one without the other tagging along. Not that I mind at all. I really like them both. I could tell that Murphy had a small crush on me. The guys back at the bar won't let the poor boy live it down .I rolled my eyes as we walked closer towards the beach._

"_A little sun with be good for you two!" I said, referring to him and Connor, who was having no trouble at all making friends with the volleyball girls. "I see Connor is enjoying himself." I watched as Connor picked up one of the girls and flung her around, laughing and smiling. I heard Murphy snort and a few seconds later I could feel that he stopped walking behind me. I turned around. "What's wrong?"_

"_Do ya like 'im?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Connor. You guys flirt all tha time. I see tha way ya look at 'im when we're at tha bar, an' I see tha way ya are lookin' at 'im now. Do you like 'im?" I looked at him in disbelief._

"_Connor and me?" I said pointing to Connor, who was now 'teaching' a girl how to hit the volleyball properly. "Fuck no, we're friends. We just joke around. We aren't actually 'flirting' with each other. I'm not really interested in Conn, anyway. Not my type." I said, giving Murphy a smile. I've always seen Connor as a brotherly figure, but I've had a crush on Murphy for a while now. That's why I had originally asked him as a date to the wedding. I had always wished that he would just ask me on a date. I know he wanted to, but I've never been the kind of girl to ask a guy out, and Murph was shy. I'm so tired of waiting around._

"_So, wha would ya say is yer 'type'." This is my chance, now or never. _

"_Well," I said while walking up closer to him. "I like a guy who's a little shy around the girls he likes, a guy with darker hair." I ran my fingers through his hair while he blushed. "I like a guy who has a cute little mole on his top lip." I gave him a tiny kiss on his mole. "And I like a guy who I hope will kiss me right now." He smiled and closed the distance between us and gave me a long awaited, passionate kiss, our first kiss. He tasted like I always thought he would, a mixture of smoke and Guinness. I melted into the kiss, letting him slide his tongue inside my mouth. When we ended the kiss he rested his forehead on mine_

"_Have you been drinking already?" I jokingly asked him._

"_This __is__ a vacation, right?" He said, taking my hand as we walked to the beach. We found a semi-privet area near the water and laid out the blanket. We just lay on the blanket all evening in the sun, cuddled up next to each other. We got the occasional glance from Connor, but other than that, things were perfect. I could stay here forever in the arms of Murphy._

"_You guys hungry?" Connor said, heading towards us with two plastic bags full of subs and a six pack._

"_Starvin'" Murphy said as we both sat up and dug through the bag. _

_Once we passed out the food and the beers, Connor finally spoke up. "So, what is exactly goin' on between tha two a ya?" Murph and I took a pause from eating and looked at each other. What was going on with us? I mean, are we dating now? Do we just have benefits now? We need to talk to each other._

"_Uh, well..." How do I explain this to him?_

"_We're dating." Murphy said, leaning over and putting his hand on mine. "As long as yer okay with that." I smiled and tried my best not to blush._

"_Yeah, we're dating."_

"_Finally," Connor said, picking up his beer. "'bout time you two got tagether!" He took a sip from his beer and continued. "Do ya know how long this guy has had a crush on ya?" I could see Murphy starting to blush. "Maybe now he'll stop grossin' us all out at tha bar by starin' at ya all tha time and talkin' about yer…" Murphy suddenly jumped in._

"_Okay, okay. Thanks Conn." He said, taking a large gulp of his beer._

"_Aww," I joked around. "How sweet, you talked about me?"_

"_Ya shoulda heard 'im, lass." Connor started imitating Murphy. "Man, look at her eyes. They're like tiny light blue diamonds in her eyes. And those legs, damn…" Murphy punched Connor in the arm and Connor busted out laughing. _

"_You really said that?" I said, trying to prevent a 'brotherly' fight at the beach._

"_Well, yeah. Yer beautiful, lass, Jus' look at ya" I started blushing. Suddenly, two girls dressed in clothes that looked like they would fit on a twelve year old, came over to out blanket, laughing and shoving each other playfully, whispering to one another._

"_Hey Connor, wanna come play some more Volleyball until the sun comes down?" She said, while her friend laughed and blushed. "Maybe you could teach Lyndsey how to spike again." The friend spoke up. "Oh my God shut up Riley!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Connor picked up his trash and threw it in the little trash container, and got up from the blanket._

"_I'll be right there ladies." He said to the girls and turned back to me and Murphy. "I'll leave you two alone." He said with a wink. He walked towards the girls near the volleyball net, and me and Murphy turned to face each other. He smiled at me._

"_I can't believe it took me so long to do this, lass." He said as he brought me in for another kiss. "Are you sure ya want this?" _

"_I want __you__." He smiled and gave me another kiss. He took the band that was keeping my hair in a ponytail and pulled it out, making my hair fall over my shoulders. He moved from kissing my lips to my neck. My brain went to mush as I felt him lick over my pulse point. I couldn't help myself, I moved my hand to rub his hardening erection, but I was saddened by the loss when he pulled away. I suddenly felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry." I shouldn't have jumped on him like that. He probably thinks I'm a whore now._

"_No, don't apologies, lass." He said, scooting back a bit. "I didn't mean ta take advantage of ya their, I've just been dreamin of that moment fer a while now." I was blushing again. "I wanna take this slow with ya; I really care for you, Stephanie."_

_I looked away from him. I was embarrassed that I lost control in front of him. "I think I'm the one who jumped on you there." He laughed._

"_Not that I minded much, lass. One day, just not today." I smiled. I got on my knees to give him a kiss, but when I moved my knee foreword it landed on something sharp. I hissed in pain. Murphy was quick to move to my aid. "What's wrong Steph?"_

"_I think there's something in my knee!" I moved my hand a little and blood came trickling down my leg. "Shit, Murphy, it looks like it's in there deep. I have to get it out." By this point Connor was rushing back to the blanket to help me._

"_What's goin on over here? He asked, looking at me with worry._

"_She got sumthan stuck deep in her knee and I need ta get it out." My eyes bugged out. "Don' look at me like tha, ya need my help." I rolled my eyes. I am a nurse, I can do it. _

"_Hey Conn, can you go up to the life guard and see if he has some rubbing alcohol, some tweezers, and some gauze strip and tape." I said, taking charge. He nodded and then went off near the life guard. "Shit this hurts." I said. "I really don't take pain well, at all. I said as murphy put his hand on my shoulder. "There is a reason I'm a nurse and not a patient. I'm kind of whiney." Murphy chuckled and kissed my cheek._

_Connor was back in no time with all of the supplies. Murphy took everything from him and moved my hand from my knee again to better examine the problem. He took a little bit of water from my water bottle and cleaned off the area so he could see what he was doing. Once it was clean, he took the tweezers and pulled at whatever was embedded in my knee. A few string of curse words from me and a little more tugging from Murphy and he pulled it out and set it on a napkin. He took the alcohol and disinfected the area. He took the gauze and taped up my knee and placed a kiss on it when he was done._

"_All done," he said as he handed Connor the life guards' supplies to return. "Now let us get a look at tha nasty little bugger that put my girl through all that pain." He picked up the tiny rock like thing and washed it off in some of my water. "It's a little blue shell." He said, showing it to me._

"_Wow," I said. "I feel like a pussy."_

"_Yeah…" he said, still looking at the tiny shell. I slapped his arm._

"_Hey!" I said. He rolled his eyes. _

"_It looked painful," he held up the shell. "Do ya want it as a trophy?"_

"_No, you keep it. Look at and remember the time you helped me." He rolled his eyes again and playfully pushed me. I laughed._

"_Yer such a drama queen._

I can't believe he kept that tiny shell. I placed it back in the drawer and grabbed Connors clothes, the rosaries, and headed for Roccos' apartment. Rocco lived all the way across town, so I just got a cab there. I knocked on the door, but no answer. I knew he was expecting me, but I didn't know why he wouldn't be there. I took a deep breath and after a few minutes I remembered the spare key that he gave me once to feed his girlfriends' cat while he was out, knowing she would forget. Good thing I never gave it back. I set the clothes down and reached into my bag to get the keys. Once I found them, I picked up my stuff and let myself in. The cat immediately recognized me and rubbed up against my leg.

"Hey Skippy, baby." I said, scratching the cats' back. "Where's your daddy, huh?" I asked the cat like it was going to give me an answer. I looked at the poor guys' empty food dish. "Are you hungry?" I went into the cabinet and found where Rocco kept the cat food and filled her food bowl. She couldn't eat the food fast enough. Poor thing acted like he hadn't been fed in days.

"You here, Rocco?" I was just about to say fuck it when Donna came out of the bedroom. "Oh, hey Donna. Where's Rocco?"

"I dunno, his ass hasn't been here in days." She said, lighting a cigarette. "Shouldn't you be out fucking those two Irish dumbasses?" She chuckled at her own joke and I could feel my anger rising. _Just take a deep breath._ I thought, trying to calm myself down.

"Shouldn't you be out fucking some guy for rent money?" She stood up and walk towards me.

"Excuse me?" She said, acting like she was getting ready to fight. I rolled my eyes. This shit is to childish for me to be in.

"Look, I gotta go. I have more important things to do." I picked up my stuff and headed to the door, before I left I turned around. "You might want to feed your cat occasionally." I said, slamming the door behind me. I guess I'll just have to go by the precinct myself.

**Okay, so this was a little more of a filler chapter. I hope you enjoyed the little flashback of the beach. Please leave reviews. It's always nice to get some feedback!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Connor or Murphy or any of the awesome characters from The Boondock Saints. I do however own Stephanie Campbell, and that's about it. The story takes place during the first Boondock Saints movie. **

**I would just like to thank Trinity E for adding this story to her list of favorites. I mean so much to me! Thank you!**

The outside of the police station was full of reporters. I tried to move my way through to get to the doors, but some people just weren't budging. Whatever they were here for must be over something big. As I tried to wiggle my way through the crowd with my hands full of clothes, I overheard a news reporter talking into a camera. I could barely make out what she was saying.

"The police have just confirmed that the MacManus brothers will _not_ be charged on a crime due to self-defense. The only statement made on the whereabouts of the brothers is that they are doing fine, but refuse to give any statements…"

All of this for Connor and Murphy? That seems a little dramatic, even if the men they killed belonged to the Russian mob.

I managed to squeeze my way through the crowd and get into the station, passing the FBI agent I saw at my uncles bar. Once I got inside, I saw Rocco making his way through the building. What the hell was he doing here so early? How did he hear about all this?

"Roc, where have you been?"

"Shit, Steph!" He said, jogging up to meet me. "I was just on my way to my apartment to get you." He took the clothes and the rosaries from me.

"Yeah, I stopped by there. What's going on with Donna and you? She said you haven't been there in days? Not that I blame you." He laughed.

"Yeah, I stopped by here to check on the guys, and then they told me that you were probably looking for me. If they see you here they'll kill me."

"Wait, aren't they going to leave with you or me?"

"No way, they can't get passed all those people out there without causing a scene. They're just going to stay here tonight." He looked through the stuff I brought them "Oh good, you remembered the rosaries."

"Here?" I looked around at the crappy police station. I hated the thought of them being locked up like a couple of criminals, but if they thought this was the best idea, then there is no arguing with them. I let out an annoyed sigh. "Can you tell Murphy to give me a call? I think I at least deserve a phone call." He nodded and turned around to deliver the boys their stuff. "Hey," he turned back round to face me. "Can you save the cat? Poor thing was starving to death when I went by there."

….

It was late and I needed to get my rest for work tomorrow, but Murphy hasn't called and I can't seem to get out of my bathtub. I had the cordless phone sitting on the counter next to me, and a full round bathtub filled with water and lavender bubble bath. I removed the cloth from my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. I could help but question my relationship with Murphy. He is funny, he makes me happy, and I couldn't imagine my life without him. But lately, I've been wondering if we were right for each other. Do I really see myself being in a long term relationship with someone with a life as unpredictable as Murphy? I mean, I want to get married, have children, and own a house with a backyard and a dog. Does Murphy want that too? Would he be able to give that to me? Somehow I doubt it. I have no idea why these thoughts are just now accruing to me, but I guess they are kind of important to address to Murphy. In person, not while he's sitting in prison over the phone. I need to get him alone so we can talk. The phone started to ring, making me jump. I looked and didn't recognize the number. I must have been Murphy.

"Hello."

"Ello, Darlin'. I couldn't help but smile.

"Murphy," I could hear him trying to get away from all of the voices I could hear in the background. "Are you okay? Can you tell me what happened now?" He sighed and then he started his story.

I couldn't even believe all the shit that happened. Apparently the bar fight he got into was more serious than I thought. I also couldn't believe Connor jumped off the balcony, but I made a mental note to thank him for getting rid of that nasty toilet. After he was done re-telling the events of that morning there was a long pause until he spoke again. "I'm so sorry fer putting ya in tha middle a all this, lass."

I took a deep breath and spoke.

"I just worry about you. I'm just glad you're okay. You mean so much to me, Murphy, you and Connor both." I could tell he was smiling as he spoke.

"You mean a lot to us too." I couldn't hold back a smile.

"Can you come to my house after work tomorrow?

"Will do." There was a pause "Hey, Stephanie?"

"Yes?"

"I know I should have said this sooner, but..." I could hear him take a deep breath. "I love you." I could feel the butterflies in my stomach and I could stop smiling and blushing. It took me a minute to speak. I didn't realize how long the pause had been until I jumped in.

"I love you too, Murphy." And I truly do. I could hear Connor in the background fighting over the phone. Apparently he had a call to make too.

"I gotta go, but I'll be seein' ya tomorrow."

"Goodbye, you guys stay out of trouble in there, okay?" He laughed, I heard a shuffle and then suddenly Connor was speaking to me.

"I resent that, we are angle sent from above and you know it!" I rolled my eyes and heard another shuffle, followed by a _fuck you. _

"Sorry 'bout that, lass." It was Murphy again. "I'll see ya tomorrow, I love you. Goodnight."

"I love you too, Goodnight." The phone went dead. I sat in the tub until the water went cold and my skin was all prune-like. I'm glad we had that talk. I guess I realize now how much I truly do love Murphy, and my mom always said that if you love someone you can make it work because love is strong. So Murphy might not want to get married and have a family or settle down. I can deal with that. I love Murphy and it would be selfish to expect him to want it. I still think we need to talk about where our relationship is going, but whatever he may say, I know I'll be okay with it because he loves me and I love him.

…..

_I was standing in a large house that looked as if it was never even lived in. As I walked to the top of the staircase, I realized it was my childhood home. It looked awful. Graffiti was sprayed all over the walls and spider webs hanging everywhere. I looked down the staircase and saw two men wearing all black and in black masks. They were holding guns, but I still wasn't afraid of them. They were standing behind a man I had never seen before and pointing the gun at the back of his head, I could tell they were saying something, but it was muffled. I still wasn't afraid, I was more curious. Then, they suddenly shot the man. I stared at the dead man and watched the blood spread across the rug. I just watched, until the masked men saw me and slowly started walking up the stairs. I backed away, afraid at first, but then, one of the men held out his hand to me. I reached out and took the killers hand and suddenly he turned into Murphy. He was standing In front of me in a tux, and when I looked down, I was wearing a beautiful wedding dress. Connor was standing right beside him in a matching tuxedo and smiling. I noticed a priest standing between us. He looked at me directly in my eyes and said "Love is a beautiful thing. It has ups and downs, but it's all about happiness and acceptance. Can you accept him for who he is?" I looked back at Murphy, and right before I said 'I do' he let go of my hands and went into his jacket pocket and pulled out a gun, as did Connor. Murphy whispered "I love you" and then they both pulled the trigger at the same time._

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm clock beeping. That was a hell of a nightmare. I was sweating and shaking not to mention how confused I am. Can I accept him for who he is? What did that dream mean?

…..

Work that day was just as busy as ever. I went outside for a smoke break and Chloe joined me. Her wedding was in a few days and she had been determined to lose twenty pounds (not that she really needs too) so she's been 'smoking away the hunger.' Not a very healthy choice, but hell if I was going to judge her. I have done stupider shit for Murphy.

"Oh my god, Steph." She said, exhaling smoke. "The wedding is in two months and I have only lost five pounds." I rolled my eyes.

"You look amazing Chloe! I'd kill for your thighs."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh that's rich, coming from the person with the body of a goddess. No wonder Murphy can't seem to keep his hands off of you. How is that boy anyway?"

"He's good, he actually told me he loves me last night. It's the first time he's actually said it." She almost dropped her cigarette.

"Aww, Steph!" She gave me a hug. I honestly felt a little embarrassed. She let go and looked at me. "What did you say to him?"

"Well, I told him I loved him too, I mean, I do love him after all."

"I know you do! I'm so happy for you." I stamped out my cigarette. "Something's wrong, isn't there? What could possibly be wrong?!"

"Do you ever feel like Dave wants something different in life?" She gave me a confuse look. "I just always imagined having a life and settling down. Having kids and raising them in a house in a subdivision. What if that's not what Murphy wants?" She was looking at me like I was crazy at this point. "God, I love him so much, but I also want to be happy. Can I accept him for who he is? Someone who doesn't want what I do."

She stamped out her cigarette and looked at me in the eye. "You need to talk to Murphy. Find out what he wants. I know you love him and I know he will take care of you."

"I'm going to talk to him after work." I said.

"Speaking of work," she said, grabbing her purse, "we better get back." I followed her back into the building to finish up the paperwork and patients. Once the day was over, I went home and changed out of my scrubs. Once I put on my jeans and a tee shirt, I went and got some dinner. Murphy wouldn't be here for an hour and I needed to think about what I was going to say. I don't want to break up, I just want to know what he wants. I want to be right for him. After I was done eating my dinner I sat down in the living room and watched a Roseanne re-run and accidentally fell asleep.

**Sorry it took me a little longer than usual to get this chapter out. I just found out this week that my fiancée and I are expecting our first child! Yep, I'm 6 week pregnant (due July 24****th****) and we couldn't be happier. So, I'm sorry if the updates come a little late. Thank you to all that have been following the story.**


End file.
